User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 44
It's All Over Today is Friday, June 4. Four days since I finally killed Max Hayes. Of course, that wasn't the only thing happening that was good. Gary Smith was found dead infront of the Main Building on June 1, the day after I killed Max. It was that same day also that the riot in Bullworth started to decrease. It didn't officially end until 11 PM, according to authority figures and Weazel News. Since then, these three days have been very calm. I was in the dorm room, looking over the email that the head agent at United Liberty Paper left me. In the email, he told me that he cleared up my rap sheet and that he gave Derek one million dollars for the job. He also told me to never contact him again and that point on he never knew me. It was all good with me. He was an asshole, but at least he rewarded us for our hardwork. I also checked out some emails that Brian and Jenny left me, telling me congrats on graduating. After checking my emails and turning off the computer, Michael and Charles came into the room. "Hey Mr. overachieving sociopath, glad that you're moving up in the criminal underworld?" he remarked. "Yeah, I'm moving up from robbing liquor stores to bank heists. I'm just like those Irish gangsters who robbed the Bank Of Liberty back in 2008", I joked. "That same bank was robbed again last year from some Chinese mobsters", Charles stated. "Nice to know. Where's Greg?" I said. "He's at the top of the bell tower for some reason. He felt like being alone while smoking pot", Charles told me. "Figures", I stated. "I'll going to talk to him for a minute". I left the room and head my way to the Main Building. I entered the Main Building and climbed up the stairs leading to the roof. I had to walk across a few balconies to get to the top, but I got to Greg with ease. I walked beside him and said, "Sup, man". "Nothing. Enjoying the view". He took a long draft of his weed and then offered me some. I got out a new stick of it and started to smoke it. "Crabblesnitch is dead. Died of cancer in the hospital three days ago", he told me. "Wasn't he hospitalized for a bullet wound?" I asked. "Yeah, but he died of his cancer that he had for a while now", Greg answered. I took a long draft of my weed, then said, "We did it. We're through with high school. Now it's college we're going through with". "I know", Greg stated. "Listen, I know we were at each other's throats throughout our senior year, but I would like to still hang with you in college if you'll let me". "C-Money, I told you. We're cool now. Plus, Johnson's not doing anything to tear us apart anymore". "No, we're not cool. I did a dick move and I can't forgive myself for it". "Clayton, please don't", Greg insisted. "You're my best friend. You, Brian and Jenny, even though those two are far away from us now. Please just let me find someway to repay you. And also, I don't want us to be separated. I'm kinda scared to move on in my life", I told him. I was telling him the truth actually. I was scared to move on with my life. I'm about to enter the hardest period of my life: going to college and going into the work force. Greg put his hand on my shoulder and told me, "Trust me Clayton, I'm scared too. But we can't always be together. You know that. You're going to be an excellent, independent business man and you'll make it. I know you will". "I'm going to be a cop. I just decided sometime ago. Plus, I was actually going to be an artist before I changed my mind", I told him. "You'll be an excellent cop. I know you will. And if you're successful, you'll probably be a FIB or an IAA agent. Or even NOOSE for all we know". "Thanks man", I told him. "We'll still hang together. We're both going to Liberty State University anyway, so we'll be together. Hell, we could even share the same house in Algonquin", he suggested. "I was thinking Alderney. Housing's cheaper there", I told him. After a while of talking, we decided to climb back down to the ground and regroup with Michael and Charles. "Can't wait till graduation on Monday?" Greg asked. "I guess so", I told him. "By the way, who do you think killed Gary Smith?" Greg asked as well. "Either Jimmy Hopkins, Pete Kowalski or Clayton Vercetti. Them or maybe just a really mad person", I replied. "You think anyone will ever confess to the killing?" he asked. "Nope. But whoever did it did the whole town a favor", I said. "True dat", he agreed. "At least now till graduation, things will be normal and calmer", I told him. For the rest of the day, all four of us celebrated at the Rockin' Box with booze and crappy nachos. Category:Blog posts